finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight (job)
The Knight is a recurring job in the series. It is generally an upgrade to the Warrior. Profile The Knight job is generally seen as an upgrade to the Warrior, but lacks the strict offensive focus of the job, gaining supportive abilities. Knights are characterized by equipping swords, daggers, knight swords, shields, and heavy armor, and having high physical stats. Knights normally appear clad in heavy armor and battle circlets. A Knight can use Cover to protect his team, as well as low-rank White Magic. Overtime, several variations on the Knight job have emerged, taking on various fields of specialty and playing on its hybridization of roles. *Paladins are holy-aligned knights with greater defensive and supportive abilities, functioning essentially as a higher level Knight. *Dark Knights are the opposites of Paladins, wielding dark magic and forsaking defense and health for powerful attacks and offensive positions. *The Mystic Knight can imbue his blade with both White and Black Magic to attach status and elemental effects to his attack. *Dragoons, or "Dragon Knights", wield spears and use Jump skills. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Knight is an upgrade to the Warrior job. It can equip all of the Warrior's equipment, as well as stronger swords and armor, has more physical power, and can use up to level 3 White Magic. Final Fantasy III The Knight is a job gained from the Fire Crystal. Knights are mighty warriors who are experts in close-range combat. They are dependable allies who can defend themselves, as well as shield fellow party members during harsh ordeals. Knight is considered a powered up version of the Warrior job. Final Fantasy V When the Wind Crystal shatters, the Knight job class is granted to the party. The class focuses on strong attacks and defending abilities. Final Fantasy IX Adelbert Steiner has access to Cover and Knight Swords, as well as serving as a knight to Garnet Til Alexandros XVII. Final Fantasy XII In the ''Zodiac versions, the Knight is a License Board specializing in the use of heavy armor and swords. The board also contains certain high-level White Magick licenses. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning's downloadable scenario, Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess, give her a menagerie of new roles, mostly to relate to the "mythic" theme of her current predicament. Of these, Knight is her Sentinel analogue, reducing damage received and giving her the Immortality ability, effectively blocking all damage. Final Fantasy Tactics The Knight job is available early on and is a good physical attacker and uses abilities targeted at a foe's stats and equipment. It can wield heavy armor, swords and the very powerful knight swords, and learns abilities to equip them outside of the job. Final Fantasy Type-0 Class First moogle of the Cranberry Knights represents the Knight job class. Bravely Default The Knight is one of the four initial jobs. It is obtained by defeating Argent Heinkel. It specializes in swords and shields and its abilities involve improving physical and magical attack and defense. Bravely Second: End Layer The Knight is a job obtained after defeating Argent Heinkel. The Knight has high defensive potential and is somewhat combat-focused. Its specialized weapon are swords, and it favors shields over helms or other armor. The Knight's abilities focus on manipulating physical attack and defense, both in itself or in its allies, to improve combat ability, although it can also defend its allies from danger due to its impeccable defense. Its skillset is Chivalry. Bravely Default: Praying Brage Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect Final Fantasy Dimensions The Paladin job is named Knight in the Japanese version. The chapters are named after the jobs, and when saving at the end of the Paladin chapter, the chapter is mistitled "The Knight". Gawain is a Paladin, and when he first appears in battle his name appears as "Knight", however the Japanese name is "Burtgang Knight" with "Knight" written as . Final Fantasy Dimensions II Morrow gets an alternate costume based on the Knight job from the "Phantom Beast Great Decisive Battle!" event. The costume can only be seen when Morrow is equipped with the "Knight Equipment" accessory, and provides a 40% boost to max HP and 90 to attack power. FFLII Knight Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLII Knight.png|Phantom stone (Rank 6). FFLII Knight Alt2 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 8). FFLII Knight Alt2.png|Phantom stone (Rank 8). Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Knight is a class with very high defense and moderate attack power. It wields an arsenal of offensive abilities. Dissidia Final Fantasy To represent the original ''Final Fantasy, the Warrior class was chosen to be a character. He is simply named the Warrior of Light. During EX Mode, his class is upgraded to the Knight, which grants him defensive blessings and holy swords that attack his opponent are summoned during his combos. In the Duel Colosseum, when selected, the Knight job card increases the card selection area by one. Effect is lost after losing a battle or when the card is no longer selected. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Knight job card appears in the Labyrinth mode, and increases the card selection area by one while in effect. The Warrior of Light's new alternate outfit as a Warrior's EX Mode is based on the original ''Final Fantasy incarnation of the Knight. The Knight is also an advanced job that can be selected for a character in the player's party for Quick Battle, Friend Cards, or wireless matches. As an advanced job, the Knight is unlocked by an earlier character passing along the Warrior or White Mage job to the next party member with the other job. The Knight grants +2 ATK and DEF. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Knight appears as a job. The Knight from ''Final Fantasy Tactics also appears as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Knight is a character available to the party. He uses the Critical ability during battle, and is unlocked at level 12. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The generic Warrior class appears as a Core character. He is unlocked after completing the Chaos Shrine on Classic in the world of the original ''Final Fantasy as the First Time Reward. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Knight is one of the jobs unlocked after the 1★ Tutorial Quest, "Ability Mutations Exam". A tank-type job, they have a good balance of physical offense and defense, though their magical stats are poor. Because of this, they are often in the front line drawing attention away from their more fragile allies. Final Fantasy Explorers-Force FFEF Knight.png Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Knight appears with Ice- and Water-elemental cards. LunethKnight TCG.png|Trading card of Luneth as a Knight. IngusKnight TCG.png|Trading card of Ingus as a Knight. ArcKnight TCG.png|Trading card of Arc as a Knight. RefiaKnight TCG.png|Trading card of Refia as a Knight. LennaKnight TCG.png|Trading card of Lenna as a Knight. KnightFemale TCG.png|Trading card of a female Knight. 2-025c Knight (Male) TCG.png|Trading card of a male Knight. Knight Explorers TCG.png|Trading card with artwork from ''Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Knight Sprite.png|Enemy sprite in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Minna to BIOHAZARD Clan Master As a crossover collaboration with ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, the Resident Evil smartphone card battle RPG Minna to BIOHAZARD Clan Master boasts character Chris Redfield as a Knight. This is likely in correlation with being a S.T.A.R.S. Team member, how he was one of the first to witness the effects of the viral bioweapons Umbrella created, and being one of the signature characters of Resident Evil, was the first to actively lead the cause against the use of viral bioweapons entirely, including undercover espionage, being one of the major founders of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, and consistently engaging in official anti-bioweapons and anti-terrorism duties on the field into the future. ''Triple Triad Knights from the ''Final Fantasy III 3D version and Final Fantasy Grandmasters appear on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via Final Fantasy Portal App. 021a Knight.png|''Final Fantasy III'' 396a Knight (JP).png|''Final Fantasy Grandmasters'' Gallery Knight (Final Fantasy).png|Knight from Final Fantasy (NES). Knight-ff1-psp.png|Knight from Final Fantasy (PSP). FF3-NES-Knight.PNG|Knight in Final Fantasy III (DS). FF3-Knight.png|The party as Knights in Final Fantasy III (DS). FFV Bartz Knight iOS.png|Bartz of Final Fantasy V as a Knight. Knight_V.PNG|Bartz from Final Fantasy V as a Knight. EarlyFFIX-Knight.jpg|Early concept of a knight for Final Fantasy IX. FFT Knights.jpg |Knights from Final Fantasy Tactics. BDFF Knight.png|Edea and Ringabel as Knights in Bravely Default. BS Yew Knight.png|Yew as a Knight in Bravely Second: End Layer. BDFE Knight.png|''Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect. FFLTnS Morrow Knight.png|Morrow's Knight costume from ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II. WoLAltEXMode.png|Warrior of Light bonus outfit as a NES Knight. PFF Knight M.png|Male Knight in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Knight F.png|Female Knight in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Knight ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FF3 Knight R I Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FF5A Knight R I Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Knight Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Chocobo Knight.png|Chocobo as a Knight in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. FFE Knight.png|Knight from Final Fantasy Explorers. Mobius Knight.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology Trivia *Cyan Garamonde's job was removed from the North American Super Nintendo version of ''Final Fantasy VI. Within the Final Fantasy III Nintendo Player's Guide, his job is given as Knight. The English Game Boy Advance version retained the job titles with Cyan correctly labeled as a Samurai. References de:Krieger (Beruf) it:Guerriero Category:Knights Category:Recurring jobs